


The Rescue

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Feelings, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kidnapped Sam, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, briefly drugged sam, gabriel rescues sam, omega!Sam, season 12 divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam must be going mad. First there were the dreams, and now, drugged and once more kidnapped by Lady Bevell, he's hallucinating Gabe coming to his rescue.At least, he thought Gabriel was a hallucination, but do hallucinations normally insist they're not?





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the Going Mad series. I knew there was more to this when I started Clash of Titans :D This very simply fills the Sabriel Bing square. 
> 
> With this and the last one i put up earlier today, that means I've finished a second row *looks at bingo board again* correction, the same square finishes off 2 rows, not one, so now i have 3 completed rows! :D I have 6 spaces left :D
> 
> I'm feeling pretty accomplished about this!

Sam was tied to the chair in the damp almost basement that British bitch had dragged him to. Again. Fuck his life. Slumped over, burned, and sliced, his mind and memory once more played with and altered, Sam felt helpless – _again_. He _knew_ the British Men of Letters had been lying, that they wouldn’t really punish her for what she’d done to him the first time. This proved it.

God and Amara had checked out and Dean had gone after the missing Cas. Sam had stayed back at the bunker, trying to find something, _any_ thing that would help with the whole Nephilim situation. Sam was alone and nobody knew it, knew that he was in trouble. There would be no help coming soon for the Omega and he resigned himself to that fact.

Toni was insane. Half her information was _still_ wrong and she wouldn’t listen when Sam tried to correct it. She asked questions that he couldn’t answer (not because he didn’t want to, though he didn’t, just on pure principle. Who the fuck thought kidnapping and torture was the best way to get a Winchester to cooperate? Not someone who knew them, that was for damn sure!) and wouldn’t accept that there was no answer to give. Just like the last time. The only thing keeping him sane – he nearly snorted at the idea that the thing keeping him sane was actually more proof that he was _insane_ – were the nightly dreams of Gabriel, of being wrapped in those warm, golden wings. The tantalizingly comforting smell of chocolate, honey and thunderstorms tickling his nose somehow made things more bearable.

Nothing could completely stop the torture though, and when Toni injected him with more drugs, different drugs, trying to find _just_ the right cocktail, the right dosage, he’d hallucinate all sorts of things. Usually horrors – Dean’s body, broken and bloody, lifeless on the ground. Or Cas’s instead. Or any number of their friends, their ‘family’. Or he’d see clowns – that was usually horror enough. But sometimes he’d dream of rescues. Of Dean and Mom and Cas arriving just like they had the first time, the momentary sense of relief and freedom before it all came crashing down again.

The worst, though, had to be _this_. It was pure torture, seeing Gabriel in this place instead of the sanctuary of his dreams. To be taunted with the archangel rushing toward him with a cry of outrage, placing a warm hand on Sam’s cheek – that felt so _real,_ Sam thought idly as his head lolled on his shoulders.

With a snap of his fingers, the ropes and ties that bound Sam were gone, his injuries partially healed by the hand upon him. Gabriel reached down to lift Sam up out of the chair. Sam went limply. There was no reason to help the shorter man. This wasn’t real. No reason to get his hopes up yet again. He wondered what Toni was playing at, or if she even had control of what he saw.

“C’mon, Sam, work with me here. There’s frickin’ angel warding all over the goddamn place – probably afraid Cas would show up, and he would too if he could, you know that right? – and while I’m an archangel, I can only overpower so much of it. I can’t risk flight till we get outside the walls.” The Alpha, whom Sam had not seen outside of his dreams since that night at Elysium, since he’d stood up to Lucifer, begged and wheedled Sam, hands gentle as he tried to get Sam moving.

“Of course, that’s how she’s explaining this,” Sam snorted. He would have rolled his eyes but even the thought made him dizzy.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Look, Samsquatch, I know she’s done a number on you, but I’m real. As real as you are and _this_ is a rescue, I gauran-damn-tee it.” Gabe started walking towards the door, step after stumbling step. If he hadn’t been an angel, he’d have already crumbled under Sam’s dead weight as the Winchester made no effort to aide in his own escape. Instead his brows were furrowed at Gabe’s words.

“You can’t be real, Gabe,” Sam explained with exasperation. “You died. Years ago. And Chuck already said he couldn’t bring you back to life. That Archangels were different than the others.”

“No-o-o-o, what _Dad_ said was that he didn’t have the necessary time to remake me before ‘el finale grande’. Because, yes, we are different. Primordial stuff and stardust and puppy dog tails with a dash of sugar and spice. But dear old Dad’s had a few months leeway now and he’s also got his sister back, which means twice the power. And remind me to thank your brother for that. I never thought I’d see the day that _that_ rift would be repaired.” Gabriel shook his head in wonder. “Will wonders never cease? Shit, does that mean I gotta get your brother a fruit basket? Ah screw it…he already hates me. Watch it, there’s a step here. Do me a favor, Sammy-kins, can you at least lift your feet? Play along with me, at least, will ya? What’s it gonna cost you to do that for five minutes?”

“So, what, you’re saying you’ve been resurrected? By Chuck and Amara? Why now? Why wait all this time? Why not years ago, when Lucifer snuffed you out to begin with? Surely it would have been easier to do it then?” Sam pointed out logically, proud of himself for getting his brain to work through the drugged haze he was in.

“Yeah, no, I got no clue. You gotta ask dad that one. If we ever see him again. Gooood boy, Sam, almost there!” Gabriel hauled Sam up the last step and through the open door. “But if what I suspect is true, there needed to be a…a longing for it to work. And um, it had to be on both sides. Dead though I was, well, Dad is a mostly all-powerful being. He could sense the lingering atoms of my longing in the ether of the void all angels go to when they die. So that was half of what he needed.” Gabriel paused, his next words coming out very, very softly, “Which means you reciprocated that longing.”

Another step and they’d be home free. Gabriel shoved forward till his feet hit the grass and he heaved a huge sigh of relief. Spinning Sam to face him, Gabriel wiped a hand over Sam’s face and the drugged haze was gone and Sam was left gaping at the archangel even as Gabriel closed his hand over Sam’s arm.

In an instant, they were elsewhere and Sam realized almost immediately, despite the lights being off, that they were back in the bunker. Back in his room. Gabriel let go of Sam’s arm and strode over to the box by the bed. He lifted the lid and peered inside.

“Oh, Sammy, oh how you’ve longed…” Gabriel whispered with wide eyes, reaching out to gently touch the top most layers of feathers.

A hand landed on Gabriel’s shoulders, but he didn’t look up. “Is this real? Are you really here? How do I know this isn’t just another trick by Lady Bevell?” Sam asked quietly, dropping his hand. Gabriel turned in time to watch the hand Sam had pulled away reach for his other one, his thumb digging into the palm of it.

“Sam, I really am real. I promise. I don’t know why now, after all this time, but I’ve been this odd, floating awareness, only ever able to see you in dreams. Drawn to you without the will to stop myself, to let you move on and for that, I’m so sorry.” Gabriel looked down, setting the box full of feathers aside.

A hand reached into his vision once more, cupping his chin and raising it to look up at Sam. Gabriel’s neck craned, his eyes dragging upward over every inch of Sam, cheeks turning red. Gone was the cocksure trickster, the confident Alpha, and in its place was the uncertain son, the angel who hid from his own family because he couldn’t take the conflict. Sam could understand that.

“Y’know, Gabe, I _was_ confused at first. Then later I did hate it, I’ll admit. But in the end, the certainty of those dreams, of seeing you, it was the only thing grounding me, keeping me from walking off the deep end. I came so close, so god damn close sometimes. Everything seemed to keep going wrong and if you’re here – if this is really, really you –“ Sam paused and swallowed, staring down into honey gold eyes, nose flaring at the hopeful scent wafting from the Archangel. “Then maybe, finally, something’s gone _right_ and that is something I refuse to regret.”

“What are you saying, Sam?” Gabriel whispered, eyes locked on Sam’s, completely powerless in his gaze.

“I’m saying that I choose you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered back. “I choose my mate, and if this turns out to be a drug induced dream than fuck it. I’m going to enjoy it while it lasts. I’m not going to waste a second chance. Will you?”

“Hell no!” Gabriel cried out, launching himself into Sam’s arms. In the blink of an eye, he had his legs wrapped around Sam’s waist and his arms around his neck, pulling himself up so that they were eye to eye. He smirked at the surprised look on Sam’s face. “Hey, I may be little, but I’m all sorts of feisty!” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam laughed. “Now give us a kiss?” Gabriel asked with hope.

“Any time,” Sam said softly, their lips meeting in a soft and gentle caress, the corners of their mouths quirking upwards in mutual happiness. “Any time, Gabe. Just never leave me again, okay?”

“You got it, Sam.”


End file.
